Alice returns
by cheshire2
Summary: Hey, alice in wonderland story... she meets up with some friends? maybe, please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

alice has returned  
  
There alice sat, looking out at the stormy sky through the bars of her asylum window. 'Being out there, in fierce weather would be btter then being locked up like a bird in here' she thought, gripping the bars with her pale hands. She got up from the small chair and walked across the cold concrete floor of her room. She looked out of the small window that was near the top of the door to her room, at the clock in the hallway, it was midnight. Alice lingered in the spot for a minute, watching an asylum worker gaurding the hallway. She made faces at him as he gaurded her door, she found this to be quite fun as they all thought she was quite mad. Alice turned to walk toward her bed, but suddenly she found herself slipping on something, slipping and falling, she heard a bang as her head hit the frame of her metal bed, and all she saw was black. Suddenly, she was falling ' am i dead? ' she thought, as she fell head first, her asylum robe billowing behind her. CRASH. She had finally landed in her destination. ' But where am i ' she said outloud, to herself. Then she realized it. ' why, im in wonderland! '. 'Hello my dear ' said a familiar voice, she turned to face the speaker, it was the cheshire cat. For a moment, they both exchanged greetings and questions of all sorts, many of which could not be answered. As alice and cheshire walked , alice realized she was once again wearing the bloodstained apron and dress, and her loyal knife was safe in her pocket. ' still sharp ' she said with a grin, testing its blade on the back of her hand. ' Why, this is just lovely' she said, for they had reached a clearing with a small table, set as if someone was expecting a visitor for tea. The cheshire jumped up into a tree, and sat in a branch that hung over the table. ' welcome back, dear alice '. What alice saw now nearly made her jump out of her skin ( though, she might have found that amusing, she is mad you know. ). The mad hatter had appeared from behind the tree, it wasnt the sudden appearance that scared her, it was how much he had changed. For one, he was somewhere around alice's age, his nose and ears and everything on his face was even now, and, he stood up straight, though he did have his cane. ' as wonderland changed, so did i' he said in reply to the look on her face, which clearly explained what she was thinking.' sit down, have some tea, let us catch up on all we have missed, my dear' he said, in a tone that made him sound as if he was speaking to a child, not a peer. Alice sat down at the table, and watched the hatter do the same. She watched him make her tea ( he must have remembered how she liked it. ), and noticed how he didnt spill one drop onto his white gloves, that he seemed to always wear. Of course, tea stained gloves would not have bothered alice, as her apron was covered with dark blood stains. Alice had lost herself in her thoughts, she noticed with a slight blush on her cheeks that she had been staring into the mad hatters eyes for a minute or two, not even noticing what she was doing. The hatter seemed to have noticed this also, as he was blushing slightly, and the two of them returned their eyes to their teacups. ' So, why have you returned to wonderland, my dear alice ' . Alice looked up and tried best to answer this question. ' i do not know why i have been brought here, but i believe it was for a good reason, usually when one hits their head they dont journey into different lands'. 'ahh.' said the hatter, more to his teacup then to alice, but she took no notice of this.Alice jumped as a large harp in the corner of the clearing began to play itself, i mean, something invisible was playing it, probably magic. Soon a few violins and flutes began playing by themselves, and the mad hatter looked up to alice and said, ' care for a dance, dear alice '. He held out a gloved hand and she took it, they started to dance slowly, and alice thought about how odd his face looked now, that was because now it was handsome. The darkness swept over the clearing, the two dancers did not know, they were two wound up in eachother to notice, but finally, one of them did. It was the mad hatter. ' My dear alice, it has gotten late, i believe we have had our fun, and that you must go home ' . ' Yes, i believe you are right, is there anything i can do to repay you for this wonderful evening?' she said. A small smile twisted on the hatters mouth ' a kiss ' he said weakly. Alice knew she had to repay him, and she didnt exactly have a problem kissing something so handsome as that, so she agreed. He took one of his gloved hands and extended a finger and lifted up her chin so her eyes looked into his. He leaned his head down and kissed her, and before alice could rearange her thoughts and realize what was happening, the kiss was over, and the hatter was walking away. She wondered what she could do, and then realized, she had no way to get back to the asylum, and she was trapped in wonderland, in the dark, and her head was swimming with thoughts about the hatter, what was she to do. 


	2. Alice returns, chapter two.

alice returns, chapter two  
  
* okie dokie everyone, heres the second chapter, wee. please review, personally i think i suck at writing. I dont own any of the charactors in this story,which is sad, oh well, have fun =D*  
  
  
There alice stood, in the clearing, in the dark and still trying to think about what she would do that night. The mad hatter had just kissed her, and that was very strange.. last time she knew he wanted to kill her. Wonderland seemed to become innocent again, that is, if you could ever call wonderland innocent. Alice walked over to the tree that stood over the table where the hatter and herself had enjoyed tea together. Strangely, the table and its chairs had vanished with the mad hatter. She sat and leaned against the tree, trying not to fall asleep, for it would be dangerous of fall asleep in a world that is filled with odd creatures. She thought about the tea, the dancing, and the kiss that she and the mad hatter had shared, it was so curious, she thought. If you know, the harder you try not to fall asleep, the drowsier you become until... Alice was sound asleep under the tree. All that night, little creatures and big creatures scampered by, not taking notice of alice, because in wonderland, almost every animal or thing was different, and you could never say something looked wierd. Alice woke late the next morning by something toying with one of her boots, that is, trying to eat the buckles. " I say, what are you doing? " alice said to the little orange... er rabbit dog that seemed to be trying to eat her boot buckles. The thing merely looked up and scampered away. Alice then remembered what had happened the night before, and she quickly got up, took out her billy club ( if you have played the game then you know exactly what it is, that is.. if you got that far into the game. ) and walked down a little path. She wanted to see the hatter again, maybe he could help her discover why she had been brought to wonderland again, and a small part inside of her wanted to relive what had happened between them last night. Following the path, she soon came to a large tree with a door embedded into the trunk,and a little garden all around. " hello, is there anyone in there? " she said, rapping her billy club sharply on the door. Alice gasped as the door opened, right infront of her stood a racoon, as tall as her, and bright yellow with blue markings, and a big pink bowtie. " Hello, what do you want " it said unkindly. " I would like to ask you if you know where i could find the mad hatter" she began, but she stopped abruptly as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Acting by instinct, she turned around and swung her billy club hard at whatever it was that was behind her. Alice realized a few seconds too late that she had just hit the mad hatter, but he, being used to her fighting style, had ducked. " oh, there you are hatter. " she said, as he bent to pick up the hat that she had just hit off of his head. "looking for me, were you? " he said with a slight smile, placing the hat back upon his head and leaning on his cane. " yes", she said " do you know why ive been brought back to wonderland?"  
  
  
* yes, i leave you here. you must wait till the next chapter, yes i am so terrible, mwahaha -cough- please review, please please pleaaaase. ty. * 


End file.
